


Out of the water, I am nothing...

by Goddess_of_flight13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_flight13/pseuds/Goddess_of_flight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones hated his powers, he hated them with every fiber of his being. That is until they're the reason one of his boys is still alive today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoy this story and sorry for the long and unprecedented hiatus. I was planning on making it a one shot but it turned out to be way to long for my liking so I thought, let’s make this a three chapter story. The second part is already written and will be uploaded on Monday, September 5th. Also, I would like to start accepting any prompts regarding this story, characters and respective powers to motivate me into writing more again, and finally updating and editing my old stories. I feel bad for leaving them for so long and sorry for making you guys wait. So if you have any ideas of what you want me to write about feel free to put them in the comments below or tweet me @GirlinBlue2364. Be sure to follow me on twitter for updates on all my stories across all three of my writing platforms!  
> Enjoy.

As a child Michael loved his powers, he used them every chance he got and thought they were the coolest of all the abilities that existed. His younger days were spent in his pool, the river near his house or at the beach. It was only natural that someone who can breathe underwater was always near a body of water. Therefore it was also natural for him, at the age of seven to join his school’s swim team. Michael’s ability made it so he can swim during tournaments and practices without the need of surfacing for oxygen. This meant easy wins and undefeated time records during competitions and practice races. He was the fastest swimmer on his and several others teams; a fact that his parents were very proud of. 

Over the years he was awarded so many medals and trophies that his room ran out of space for them and his father started putting shelves in his home office to be able to house all the awards but with each win and each medal or trophy, his reputation at school grew. And by the time he was eight his classmates and other kids started calling him ‘fish boy’, and other related nicknames, Michael adopted them with pride. When his ninth birthday came around and the names changed from ocean related things and took a turn for derogative names like ‘freak’, ‘cheater’, ‘loser’, “useless”, amongst others things, that’s when Michael started to realize how cruel kids can be. Gone were the days were all he got were some cool nicknames, in his opinion, and some taunts from his simple minded classmates only to be replaced by groups of bullies beating him behind the school or in the lockers for having ‘stupid and useless powers’. The red head didn’t care if he was an outcast, he never really had a lot of friends there to begin with and those he had left him to defend himself from his attackers in fear of becoming outcasts themselves. This is despite the fact that a lot of them had offensive type powers. Moreover, his friends with defensive abilities never lifted a hand to protect Michael and this angered him.

The young red head started to resent his so called friends; he hated his classmates and the school he was forced to go to. Most of all, Michael hated his powers, they were the sole reason people treated him this way and that’s why he pulled away from everyone including his neighborhood friends that didn’t even go to the same school. He quit the swim team and started fighting back at school. His parents were tired of coming home and finding their only son bruised and bleeding most days. They had enough when the school called them in for a meeting 3 times a week or phoned their house 5 times a week to complain about Michael’s behavior and threatened them with the boy’s suspension for an undetermined time. The only reason they didn’t flat out do it or immediately expel him was because Michael was one of their best students in terms of grades and he brought a lot of trophies in for the school during his swimming days. 

Seeing no other option, they moved Michael to another school where no one knew him. Michael didn’t try out for their swim team even though his parents insisted since he loved it so much. The red head was as stubborn as a mule and never caved to his parents ideas nor gave them a reason why. Eventually they stopped trying to get him to join any team. Michael spent his elementary to High School years pretty much alone, only focusing on his studies and not on making friends or any type of romantic relationship for that matter. The only friends he did have were three people he met outside of school that lived near him. They hanged out a lot during the High School years and even though one of them had no powers, an odd thing these days, they still got along great. He’s never been the discriminatory type, short tempered yes but he’s not going to hate someone for something as stupid as not having powers. 

He did come to find that people in his school aren’t as open minded as he was pretty fast. Most people ignored him, call him a loner and avoid him but others like his old classmates like to torment him for having shitty powers. They even went so far as to say it’s as if he didn’t have any. The rumors spread so fast all around the school to the point where it changed. So most of the school population was under the impression Michael had no powers and the fact he doesn’t attend any power honing classes doesn’t help the idea either. Those courses are mandatory for all except those who have their powers completely under control, something rarely seen in people their age. Michael used his powers on a daily basis for almost 8 years straight. He had his down pat a long time ago and he showed the administrator this on his first day in his new school in a private session with the sole intention of avoiding power honing classes.

He passed the test and therefore was not obligated to take those courses. As for the bullying, he mostly ignored them now since he hate to see his dad disappointed in him or his mother crying again due to his reckless behavior. His parents wasted a lot of money on this school just for him to throw it all away like that over some dumb fights. 

Michael likes to think he outgrew those idiots a while ago and he doesn’t fight anymore but he does yell at them from time to time so they got scared and leave him alone. He likes going to the beach alone every weekend just to swim around with no one to bother him; it helps him relax somewhat. But as soon as he’s out of the water he remembers all his problems, the bullies, being ostracized and goes right back to resenting his abilities for sucking.

For years a young and hopeful Michael wished he could lite on fire or fly like his dad. Maybe even shape shift like his mom; to be able to somehow change his abilities but teenage Michael stopped fantasizing and lost hope a long time ago. He stopped whining and decided to move on with his life. As for the people in his school that thought he didn’t have powers and liked to mock and bully him because of this; he never denied nor confirmed it because deep down he wished he didn’t have them… 

Years later Michael is working in Rooster Teeth, a job which he loves, and he’s a part of the Achievement Hunter group with his 5 amazing boyfriends. All in all he was happy with his life. The boys and him were currently in the process of moving into one big house together. His boys had incredible powers and at some point he was jealous of them but eventually he pushed the feeling aside and got over it; that’s what he tells himself at least. The oldest of the group is Geoff and he’s a telepath. Apart from reading peoples thoughts and the ability to speak to others through mental links like most telepaths can, he can make mental shields as well and protect others as well as himself from other telepaths that mean to do harm and make people do as they say. At the beginning Michael felt weird knowing that his new boss, friend and later boyfriend, could read his every thought and control his body without his consent at any given moment but he soon found out Geoff didn’t use his powers to invade other people’s privacy on a whim or just to mess with their heads. He always waited for permission or asked to make a mind link if he so desired one with a specific person. Michael also found out Geoff hated telepaths who forced others to do things against their wills just because they can. Moreover, the telepath never resented the fact that people are wary of him at first; it’s something he’s used to by now since it comes with the territory. The first time they met he just smiled reassuringly and promised he wouldn’t invade their thoughts and he kept his word until people trusted him and relaxed. Though if he deems a situation as an emergency and knows the information he needs is right there for the taking and it can save a life, he doesn’t hesitate to use his ability and ask for forgiveness later. And while he does use this information, he always does it for the right reasons like saving a friend or loved one and not for some sick sense of amusement.

Jack’s powers are a different type from everyone else’s. He’s an elemental, making him able to control fire at will, one of Michael’s dream powers back when he hadn’t presented yet. He’s great to have around during winter due to his abnormal body temperature. He’s perfect to cuddle with when it’s snowing, though he never tell him that but Michael is pretty sure Geoff heard that thought at one point or another if his random laugh and teasing hints was anything to go by. Another thing about Geoff’s power which he loves is the fact that it brings them so much closer as lovers. And not in the sense that they all can hear each other’s thoughts, but more in the way that they all trust him so much that they instinctively let him in and in response Geoff showed them how to block him out as well. In case they wish to at any point in time, for privacy’s sake, he taught all of them how to protect themselves from all telepaths including strong ones like him. And that’s something Michael is both grateful for and respects. 

Ryan, on the other hand, had the most impressive power out of all of them in Michael’s opinion, not to say the others weren’t cool but he loved Ryan’s the most. The blond has super strength, and he loves to watch the man lift Geoff’s and Jack’s car for the sole purpose of exercising even if the two playfully complained and said he better not break anything or else. Michael always let him bench press his car without complaint as long as he let him watch him do it. For someone so strong, Ryan is incredibly careful and gentle with all of them and all of his friends. He’s always looking out for his boyfriends and shows impressive control over his powers, which is something Michael admires greatly. 

Then there was Gavin…

Michael was at his desk in the office editing a new Rage Quit. He had his head phones on and wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. Out of nowhere he felt hands slam on his shoulders and a loud scream in his ears, loud enough to be heard over the audio coming from his headphones. 

Startled the red head jumped in his seat and turned around quickly only to be greeted by an empty office. “Gavin, you asshole. How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?” The man exclaimed, irritated at no one as he pulled off his headphones. Just a second later a blond man appeared out of thin air, laughing hysterically. 

Gavin Free has the most appropriate power that matches the man’s personality out of anyone Michael has ever met in his life. And that can be described in one word, annoying. Someone decided this idiot with a tendency for pranks and annoying the hell out of others deserved the ability to go completely invisible. An awesome power in itself but put it in the hands of someone like Gavin who missuses it every chance he gets and it can get pretty boring very fast. 

“I’m sorry Michael but you looked so concentrated. I couldn’t help myself. Do you forgive me, boi?”

Michael sighs deeply, “That depends, are you going to keep doing it?” The British man smirked.

“Yes.” 

“Why you little…” Michael lunched at the cause of his annoyance and just barely missed him when the man leaped backwards and disappeared before his very eyes once again. “Show yourself you prick.” 

“Not if you’re going to talk to me like that. You’ve got to be nicer to me Michael.”

“Oh I’ll show you how nice I can be. Come here.” The red head walked around blindly trying to pin point the blond’s location by following the sound of his voice. 

“Oh I’m not there anymore Mikey. You have to do better than that if you want to catch me.” Gavin teased him as he walked around the other in the small office, constantly changing places. 

“Come out come out wherever you are Gavy wavy. I have something for you.” There was silence followed by a thud and a loud exclamation. “Ow, bloody hell.”

Michael turned around and saw Ray standing at the door with his arm up facing the couch. Just as he was about to say something Gavin appeared on the couch rubbing the side of his head where Ray’s ball hit him. Gavin grabbed the ball that was previously on Ray’s desk before said man used it as ammo and started to berate Ray for helping Michael.

“Well, you weren’t being fair so I decided to help Michael out instead. Besides that thing you do where you jump out of nowhere and scare us shitless is getting old.” Michael laughs and thanks Ray for his assistance and then proceeds to pin down Gavin and wrestle him until he makes the man swear he won’t do it again. 

Ray, who is the last member of AH to join their little ‘fuck wagon’, as he like to put it, has telekinesis and Michael loves it when Ray’s on his side against Gavin in times like these. His powers are amazing to the red head, especially when the remote is too far away and both of them are too lazy to get up or when something is too high or too heavy to carry. In all seriousness though, he is very impressed with Ray’s abilities and while he knew of his powers the first day they met, as is the social norm to state your name and soon after your power, Michael had no way of telling if Ray was any good with them or just how in control of them he really was. He soon found out that the raven head was in fact an extremely powerful telekinetic at Ray’s one week mark at AH when they witnessed a car accident on their way back from lunch. 

They were all piled into Geoff’s truck since it was the only vehicle that could fit them all, as the others that were in possession of a car didn’t feel like driving that day. On the drive back to the office, right before their eyes a car swerved out of control while trying to avoid running over a motorcyclist who was driving recklessly. The car in question collided with a barricade but before it plummeted into the highway below them, the car started floating. Startled, everyone looked at Ray who only had one hand in the air, eyes fixed on the car. He was silent and motionless, face hardening in concentration but regardless of this he effortlessly and quickly set the car back on road. The truck was silent for a second, its occupants still in shock from what they just witnessed before everyone burst out in celebration, all the while saying how incredible that was and how Ray was a hero. The telekinetic simply blushed and try to shut them up before getting out of the truck to go check on the people he saved as did the others. Turns out, it was a family of 5 people, the two parents who were both elementals and incredibly thankful to Ray, once the others announced he was the one who helped them, for saving them but mostly for saving their kids. The three kids were around the ages of 5 to 11 years old; one boy was an elemental like his parents, the other boy was a speedster and the little girl turned out to be a telekinetic like her savior. The little girl was also very thankful and said she wanted to be as strong as him when she grew up, and while Ray only blushed, the boys found that unbearably adorable and didn’t let Ray forget it. At the end of the day Ray got praises from everyone at the office when they arrived and his new nickname hatched from this event, that Gavin insisted was worthy of a hero such as Ray. And that name was X-Ray, and even though he insisted it had nothing to do with his powers everyone only referred to him as that for the next week or so until eventually, the name spread to their fans base and the rest was history. 

After Michael let’s Gavin go and the blond kissed his cheek and begged for forgiveness, the red head only rolled his eyes and ruffled his already messy hair in a show of affection. “Hey Ray, how did you know I was on the sofa anyways?” Ray looked at him for a second before smiling, “I saw the foot imprints being made when you were climbing on it as I came in.” The gamer pouted like a child as Michael laughed again. The others came back from lunch after an hour and the day went on as normal. They recorded an AHWU and a Minecraft Let’s Play before they left together. After they had dinner in a restaurant they spread into 4 different cars and went to collect what was left in their old apartments and houses to finish the process of moving in together they had started the previous day. 

They arrived at the new place they will be sharing one after the other. The gang started unloading the cars filled with boxes and other things. Ryan’s and Ray’s power became very useful during the whole moving process. While Ryan carried entire sofas and mountains of boxes in and up the stairs by himself, Ray carries boxes and furniture by the dozen every trip they made to collect things from the cars. The rest of the guys were thankful because that way they can focus on getting the boxes opened and the items in their rightful place even faster now since they barely have to carry things in. Ray’s powers helped a lot in that area as well. 

Michael was helping Jack put the kitchenware away while the others did different jobs in other areas around the house all while talking through their almost permanent and constant mind link. Sometimes they fought over where a certain object or piece of furniture should go. One of this fights actually led to Ryan standing in the new living room while holding the couch up for 5 minutes straight due to Geoff’s and Jack’s arguing where said couch should go. After putting it down and picking it up only to have to move it again, 4 or 5 times, Ryan decided it was faster to just hold onto it as his input into the discussion was completely ignored. And any attempt at him leaving was squandered just as his complaints of being tired. In other words Ray shouted through the mind link ‘Don’t be such a pussy, you’ve super strength so man up.’ A comment that made Ryan grumble a response dejectedly therefore efficiently sent the other half of the R and R connection into a fit of laughter.  
On the other side of the house, Michael wondered up to the next box of plates that was by the kitchen door with the intention of setting it on the counter and finish at least that part of the house. However, when the red head tried to pick up the box the sheer weight of it unlabeled him to do so. He struggled with it for a few seconds before he felt the box lift completely out of his grasp. Michael quickly looked up only to be greeted with a pair of ice blue eyes and a teasing smirk. Ryan was amused to see the spit fire red head struggling with an unanimated object but eventually he decided to give him a hand as soon as he was done with the couch fiasco. “You should let me do the heavy lifting around here, faire maiden, we wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He couldn’t help but to tease the smaller man and was suppressing the urge to laugh as Michael directed an annoyed glare his way. “Keep spewing shit like that and I won’t lend you my car anymore. Let’s see how far you’ll get with your exercise regimen without it.” Michael retorted with fake annoyance lacing his tone.

“Oh, like you can go a day without checking Ryan out while he exercises…” Ray exclaimed from his position in the living room, hands in the air while he holds the TV midair and sets in its rightful spot. “Ray, he doesn’t need to know that. I was trying to make a point man, whose side are you on?” Michael complained making the blond chuckle at their banter as he placed the box full of porcelain on the counter. “The side which benefits me more. Sorry Michael, but I would rather have him help me when needed than take your side and just be able to make out with you underwater in our pool.” 

Michael just stared at Ray for second too long before the brunet started to wonder why he hasn’t heard a snarky reply but before he could turn and look, the red head had recovered, placing a fake smile on his face. “Then why did you want a pool so badly if it wasn’t for that purpose?” He tried to make it sound like a joke but it sounded too forced even to him. The tone was what made Ray turn from his task to look at his boyfriend with a confused expression but before he could say anything about it out loud Ryan appeared from the kitchen once more. “Well I don’t know about the others but that’s one reason I wanted a pool. Though, mainly it’s for you of course. We wanted to make you feel comfortable here and have easy access to water if you wished to use your powers.” Ryan said as he passed him.

I never asked for a pool.

The thought came uninvited and the second it crossed his mind he stiffened. Dread coiled in his stomach as he looked over to where he last saw Geoff categorizing the video games and was immediately pinned down by a pair of blue eyes. The older man’s normally drowsy expression was a mix of surprise and confusion, no doubt having heard what he thought. The resident telepath gaze went from bewildered to determinant in a matter of seconds. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked as he abandoned what he was doing. The others were apparently, fortunately for Michael, not paying attention to the mind link anymore as they focused on their tasks at hand. All except for Ray who wouldn’t have noticed if not for the previous comment the red head said that made him feel uneasy. “Yeah, Michael, what’s with that bitchy comment?” Ray’s question made Jack stop in his tracks as he came down the stairs with a now empty box. “What are you guys talking about?” The elemental asked, confused by Ray’s demanding tone. Ryan stood in the middle of the kitchen’s doorway with a new box in his hands, and while he didn’t pay attention to Michael’s thoughts, he did hear Geoff when the older man spoke out loud. Now intrigued as to what the other two were asking about and what provoked such reactions, he also stared at the red head for an answer.

“Nothing Jack, don’t worry about it. It just something I thought but it doesn’t matter.” Michael responded while looking at Geoff dead in the eyes before walking pass Ryan and into the kitchen. The red head was about to start opening the boxes that Ryan put on the counter but Geoff interrupted him, yelling at him from where he stood in the living room. “It didn’t sound like nothing and it does matter, it matters to me. I want to know why you said that.” Geoff insistence was starting to get to Michael. “I didn’t say anything, I thought it but I didn’t mean it, alright? Would you let this go already?! We still have a lot of unpacking to do.” His tone was equal parts annoyed and nervous. The read head worked really hard, monitoring his everyday thought, so others wouldn’t find out about his resentment towards his powers and started pitying him for it or trying to help him accept his powers, he doesn’t need anyone’s help. And having a telepath for a boyfriend made it all the more difficult to hide. 

“90% of things that people think are meant, even if they don’t say it out loud. And you getting this worked up over a question and trying to change the subject makes me think there’s something more to it.” Geoff walked into the kitchen and stood behind Michael, staring at his back and waiting for his response. Michael didn’t need to turn around to know he was there because he could feel the man’s eyes on his back, just as clear as he could feel Geoff’s shifting and prodding his mind for any information that would point him to the cause of his reaction. 

Michael knew if he blocked him out abruptly Geoff would be more suspicious so he opted against that. “You’re right, it would be more suspicious but hearing you consider that as an option is just as suspicious as actually doing it because it means you’ve something to hide.” The telepath said, confirming to Michael that he really was reading his mind.  
You know Geoff; sometimes this whole mind reading thing is very annoying. 

The only answer to Michael’s attempt at annoying Geoff so he would drop the discussion was met with a sharp laugh from the older man before he heard a familiar voice inside his head. 

So I’ve been told. Now out with it!

As Michael realized almost everyone was tuned into their mind link and that they heard his sad and desperate attempt at distracting Geoff, a loud crash was heard coming from above. The noise was soon followed by a cry of pain. Michael whipped around to meet Geoff eyes which were just as wide and startled as his own for a second before they had the same thought. 

Gavin! 

Everyone raced upstairs to check on the British man, Jack arrived first since he was closest to the stairs and had been with Gavin moments before meaning he knew in which room he was in. “Gavin, what happened? Are you ok?” The ginger asked concerned as his eyes landed on the foot the man was cradling in his hands, obviously in pain. The others entered soon after Jack and took in the scene of the man on the floor withering in agony and the box with spilled contents next to him, it was easy to surmise what had occurred but they still asked. 

“I bumped into that tower of boxes, it toppled and one fell on my foot.” Gavin replied with an anguished tone. Normally in moments like this one, Geoff, Michael and Ray go out of their way to always tease the man for his clumsiness but they didn’t think it was appropriate this time. They could all clearly see he was in a lot of pain and not one of them could find the amusement in that. Jack carefully took Gavin’s sneaker and sock off as slowly as possible and examined the foot. “I’m no doctor but I think he broke his toe or at least severely bruised it.” Jack said as he gently touched the Brit’s left foot. Gavin’s toe did in fact look out of place, like it had been misaligned; it already started turning a dark color. The dorsal of his foot was also showing signs of turning an ugly dark tone as Jack observed it carefully. 

“We should go to the hospital and get that checked. I’ll start the car.” Geoff offered, worry evident in his voice. While everyone agreed with the idea, Gavin protested through gritted teeth that he hated hospitals, obviously trying and failing to portray that the injury was less severe than they thought it was. The older man sighed before crouching down in front of the disappearing man. “Gavin, we have to get that looked at by a doctor. If Jack’s right they need to heal you. We have to go now, alright buddy?”

“I don’t want to go to a hospital. If I need healing, why don’t we just call Caleb?” The pain and desperation in his voice did not seat well with Geoff. The man turned and looked a Ray, they were clearly having a private conversation between the two of them, and seconds later the brunet pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Hey Caleb, how’s it going? Yeah, I’m ok. Where are you right now?” Ray moved to the hallway to talk on the phone with the healer while Michael, Ryan and the others stayed with Gavin, trying to console and calm him to the best of their abilities. A minute or two passed before Ray came back. “He said he’ll be here in 20 minutes.” He answered Geoff’s question out loud, everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the proclamation and Ray kneeled next Michael, and joined his boyfriend’s efforts of trying to take Gavin’s mind off the pain until Caleb arrives. 

While everyone’s attention was on Gavin, Michael momentarily forgot about tense moment in the kitchen a few minutes ago. Much to his chagrin, a certain telepath was kind enough to remind him.  
Our conversation isn’t over. 

Geoff’s manly but almost high pitched voice penetrated his thoughts and made Michael jump. He quickly looked around the room only to find no one took notice of his reaction, all their attention was focused on the injured man. They also apparently didn’t hear Geoff’s comment meaning the telepath didn’t want them to; he made a private mind link just to remind him of the talk that has yet to come. The red head glanced at Geoff but the man wasn’t looking at him.  
I have nothing else to say about that.

Geoff eyes snapped up to his in a second, annoyance and determination shining through and it made Michael’s heart skip a beat. He did not want to have this conversation, he would be ecstatic if the telepath just forgot the whole ordeal but that seemed highly unlikely at this point. 

I do and we’re talking after we get Gavin all sorted out, got it?

We’ll see. 

Michael didn’t need to look at Geoff to know he did not appreciate his sass and in fact was starting to loss his patience, and while he knew he was fighting a losing battle since his “opponent” is a very experienced mind reader, he couldn’t help not giving into Geoff’s demands. Call him stubborn but after so many months of censoring his very thought to make sure he didn’t know Michael’s secret, he couldn’t just give up so easily.

This is exactly why we have to talk. I want to know what that secret is after so many months of wondering and waiting.  
Geoff’s words were hauntingly and purposely similar to his just to drive a point home. If the first comment Geoff made startled Michael, this one made him shit his pants. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, trying to escape. His stomach dropped and suddenly Michael couldn’t meet Geoff’s eyes anymore as if the man could read his thoughts just by looking into his. An idea which is borderline ridiculous but the red head couldn’t help tearing his wide eyes away from the telepath and staring intently at Gavin seating in front of him trying to hold back tears of pain.

Shit Gavin, how can I forget about him? Where the hell is Caleb?

It’s only been 5 minutes since he hung up, there’s still 15 minutes left and you’re mind seems to be frazzled today. It’s as if you can’t concentrate on one thing at a time. Maybe that secret of yours is starting to eat you up from the inside.  
Michael closed his eyes in dread at Geoff’s words. He had always wondered how in the hell had he managed to keep Geoff from finding out ever since he met him almost a year ago, and he had his suspicions that the telepath was letting him tell him on his own terms but now those suspicions are confirmed. What’s worse is that he doesn’t seem willing to wait anymore for Michael to bring the subject of his powers up.

You’re right, I’m not. And I always suspected that whatever it was it had to do with your powers from what little bits I got here and there. 

How? When did you suspect something was up? 

Michael desperately asked, giving up the ‘everything is fine’ act, honestly curious as to know where he fucked up.

Like you said, I’m a very experienced mind reader.

Michael took a deep breath, not really that surprised at hearing the man’s words if he was completely honest with himself. Now Michael can hear the other man’s amusement through the link, and it lessened the tightness in his stomach knowing he wasn’t mad at him anymore. 

Geoff, is there any chance that you can just go back to waiting for me to approach you? 

After tonight, no chance in hell! Sorry, buddy.

I didn’t think so. Could you at least not tell the others?

Michael could feel Geoff’s questioning stare on him so he turned his head to meet it straight on.  
I don’t want them to know.

Michael, you know you can tell us anything, right?

Geoff’s hurt and worried tone made Michael’s heart race for entirely different reason. 

Yes, I know that. I’m just not ready to talk about it, ok? And while I’m being honest, I’m not sure I’ll ever be. 

Geoff’s surprised and concerned look was one Michael didn’t want see ever again. Luckily the doorbell rang at that precise moment and he quickly volunteered to go and open it just to get a reprieve from Geoff’s penetrating gaze. He makes his way downstairs, taking the time to compose himself, and lets Caleb in the house. “Hey, you got here faster than expected.”  
“Hi. Well yeah, I might have ran a few red lights or stop signs; it’s all a blur really. Where is he?” Michael silently pointed to the staircase as an answer to his question before closing the door behind the healer and making a hurry retreat back up the stairs. Caleb was at his heels and when they got to the room where the guys are still waiting, he immediately started working on Gavin. After Caleb finished healing his foot, now confirmed broken toe, the night went on relatively uneventful. They thanked the healer a dozen times and decided to hold off on the unpacking for another night. 

The owners offered Caleb a movie night as thank you and the man left after eating snacks and watching an action moving, leaving the AH guys go to bed at a relatively decent hour. Morning came and the fellas finished unpacking by noon so they decided to celebrate with a trip to the closest beach. They packed up the car and left as soon as possible in able to take advantage of the remaining sunlight. 

After an hour or so on the road, they arrived at their destination and picked a spot to set down their belongings. Gavin and Ray wasted no time and immediately went for a dip in the ocean to cool down in an attempt to fight off the intense Texas heat. The last member of the Lads was somewhat less enthusiastic to dive into the water but soon after the other two left, he decided to join them. It took a while but the Gents went in as well after they got bored on the shore.  
An hour went by and the Gents headed back to shore, soon followed by Ray, leaving only Gavin and Michael in the water. The blond kept trying to get Michael to race him, disregarding the red head’s advantage thanks to his powers and the fact he used to be a competitive swimmer. 

“Gavin, for the last time there’s no point. You and I both know who’s going to win.” Michael was starting to get irritated with his boyfriend’s insistence. “How do you know that? We haven’t even tried.” 

“Um maybe because we already raced like 5 times in the last 6 months and oh yeah, I can fucking breathe underwater.” He was really tired of this argument so when the blond kept persisting he wanted a redo, Michael gave in just to shut him up.  
They picked the finished line which was a buoy a few feet ahead of them and on Michael’s say so they took off. The race was short and ended quickly with Michael as the obvious winner while Gavin arrived almost a full minute after the red head and was greeted with a cocky smirk. The blond man was slightly out of breath while Michael didn’t show any signs of being affected. And while Gavin started arguing and giving excuses about his lackluster performance, they received a message through their mind link. Geoff and the others were going to get some food and they wanted to know if they were hungry as well. As soon as the two said yes and asked for some hamburgers and milkshakes the link disappeared but the slight buzz of activity could still be felt at the back of their minds of both men as it wasn’t truly and completely gone. The other AH members could be seen from the duos vantage point, getting up and walking to the board walk to get the food before disappearing between the buildings.

The two Lads went back to talking, or in Gavin’s case, having a one-sided argument which fell on deaf ears as Michael went below the surface of the water and started swimming back to the shore. When the water was waist level, he remerges and waited for Gavin to come back. As he waited for the invisible man to reach him, he heard yelling coming from his right. He turned to see what the cause of the disturbance was since up until now the beach had been pretty empty for a Saturday evening and quieter than usual as a result. 

The source of the yelling turned out to be a group of kids on the shoreline a few feet from where Michael stood. At first he thought it was just a bunch of friends hanging out and enjoying their weekend together but two seconds after he thought that he saw one of the boys push another into the water while two others laughed at his misfortune. Immediately, Michael knew what was really going on; those three kids were bullying the other boy he and the guys saw earlier today walking along the beach all by himself. At first, he thought it was a little weird that a kid that was presumably only 12 or 13 years old was walking alone on a beach without parental supervision but he quickly brushed it off thinking the parents can’t be too far. Now, he wished he put more thought into the matter because if the parents were actually there, he thinks those kids would’ve been stopped by now. 

The red head felt Gavin reach his side and heard him complaining about Michael abandoning him mid-conversation but he paid no mind and focused on the events unfolding in front of him. 

He watched as those three kids surrounded the other in a semi-circle as to prohibit him from escaping their torment, he watched as they berated him, he watched as other adults simply ignored the blatant assault in front of them, he watched as they insulted the poor kid and he even watched as another kid kicked him while he was down. It looked too familiar to him, and it both hurt and angered him to see how adults just brushed it off as kids fooling around, just like they did when he was at the receiving end of those words and kicks. And it killed him to see this things still happening despite how people claim that this generation is more opened minded and accepting of others with different powers or no powers to speak off. The only difference he could see from observing this encounter from one of the many he had all those years ago, was the fact that the little red headed boy with shitty powers was just as fierce and blatant as the color of his hair. He never backed down and always defended himself from those that tried to hurt him; never once did he sit helplessly on the sand, crying as his attackers kicked him and spitted disgusting remarks his way. Michael watched, and for the first time he saw what his personal childhood hell looked like to outsiders…

All the while his boyfriend stood to the side, oblivious to the rage rising inside the red head. Gavin only realized something was wrong when he saw his boyfriend was non-responsive and silently glaring at something. He turned to look at what had Michael so worked up. Needless to say, the sight that greeted him sat as well with him as it did with Michael.

The red head kept staring at the group of bullies; silently seething until he saw one of the bullies arms go completely black and some sort of obsidian matter grow from his hands as if it was alive. It only took Michael a second to realize that the kid was using his shadow powers and turning them on his, from what he could hear, powerless victim. The moment he processed this thought, his body was moving on its own accord, storming out of the water all the while telling Gavin to stay where he is over his shoulder. 

The second his feet hit the moist sand, he took off running towards the group, yelling at the bullies to fuck off and leave the kid alone. In his angered haze he didn’t see the way the kids jumped in the air at his words and looked at him in fear, or how the shadow user’s powers disappeared and he definitely didn’t notice how the kid that was crying was not responding to his presence. He reached the kids and scolded them harshly for their behavior, all the while resisting the urge to grab one by the collar of their shirts in hopes to shake some sense into them. 

The kids were practically shitting their pants as they stared up at the furious red head, frozen in place with eyes wide as plates in fear and shock. Michael was so angry he didn’t dare check on the kid’s victim yet for fear of yelling at him as well instead of consoling him but he did hear a meek voice coming from his feet as his stopped his tirade for a second to catch his breath. Michael looked down and asked the boy as calmly as he could to repeat what he said.

“Why?” It was the only thing the gamer could hear over the sobs of the boys and fearful whimpers of the bullied behind him. “Why do you hate me so much? I haven’t done anything to you!” This time the kid yelled so loudly that it made Michael jump as he was not expecting it.

The red head tried his best to calm him down and even offered him a hand to help him up as he was still sitting in the ocean, waves dancing around the now hysterical brunet boy. His gesture went unnoticed as the boy started yelling at his tormentors, fear and desperation in his voice.

“Why do you always do this to me? I don’t even know you. The only time we have talked is when I beg you to stop hitting me or throwing things at me in school. I just want to be left alone. I don’t know why you can’t do that?! God, leave. me. alone!” The brunet screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream was blood curling and it made Michael and the bullies cringe at its intensity. It was only when Michael took a step back from the boy in shock and looked down at him again, that he noticed the ocean water was retreating. 

He watched in horror as it kept folding in on itself and a figure of a wave starting forming as it kept going from where it once came. Michael looked down at the boy in terror as he was the obvious cause of the ocean’s strange behavior, and saw the most heinous glare he has ever seen on a child’s face directed at the kids who are now screaming in horror as they watch the wave grow in size. It was only when he saw those kids take off running to the pier that he snapped out of it and remembered he didn’t come here alone. 

Michael heard screams, he felt people running all around him as the wave only grew, desperate to escape; everything slowed down as he turned to face where he left Gavin. The man he loved was sitting on the sand, frozen as he watched the water he was standing in a few seconds ago turn into a behemoth wave in front of him. His breath was caught in his throat as his heart dropped; green eyes filled with panic met his for a second before Michael was able to breathe again.

“GAVIN, RUN!!!” The wave started moving forward just as Michael did. 

The last thing Michael saw as he desperately ran towards his boyfriend was the wave drop and Gavin running at him with a hand reaching out for him, tears in his eyes, before being swept away by the sea. 

 

To be continued…


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry, I couldn't post this earlier but it was raining a lot here so there were power outages, leaving me to update this on at 1 am my time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll keep you posted as to when I'm able to update again.

The wave hit him dead in the chest, stealing his breath away with the shear force, pain surged through his body.   
He was moving fast, faster than he ever had before. He could feel himself spin and bump into debris and objects alike; he was spun so many times Michael couldn’t tell which way was up anymore. He didn’t know how long it had been since he was swept under water but he swore he was about to passed out from the shock and pain on his chest. 

Michael felt himself being flattened as he was slammed into something at break neck speed; he thought he was going to black out but the pain on his head and back was enough of a wake-up call and the gamer took in a quick startled breath. Air filled his lungs which only made his chest and head hurt more for a second before he was able to breathe irregularly. Michael opened his eyes and took in his fuzzy and blurry surroundings; he could see chairs, rocks and even people floating around underwater with him. The shocks of agonizing pain on his back made him grit his teeth as he struggled to stay awake. He noticed wooden panels underneath his feet and realized he was on the board walk now and the wall that was behind him, the one the ocean was pressing him to, was a local store. 

Michael took in the horrifying underwater sight and frantically started searching for Gavin. When he tried to put his has on the wall of the store and push of it in an attempt to swim, it only made his head spin more and a twinge of pain run up his back but he couldn’t let that stop him now. 

He had to find his boyfriend; he was the only chance he had of survival. His boyfriend needed him…his boy…Brown eyes widened in panic and fear as realization dawned upon him. 

Oh god, his boys. Geoff and the others, were they okay? Did they get swept away too? He had to hurry. They needed him now more than ever. What if he doesn’t make it in time to save all of them? Michael struggles against the pressure and tried to push himself off the wall once again.

Mi…

What if they drown before he finds all five of them?! It’ll be his fault. The one time his stupid powers would be of any good use to anyone would be for nothing if he couldn’t find them in time.

Micha…

He has to move! Goddammit, move!

Michael! 

The voice screaming in his head startled him badly enough to lose the hold he had on the wall and was consequently slammed back into it causing sharp pains to come back with a vengeance. He was starting to get nauseas with how much his head was spinning but he was too focused on the familiar voice that was now crying out to him to even care about that.  
Michael, are you ok? Where are you? Are you with Gavin?

Geoff…

It was the only thing Michael was able to say as relieve filled his very being upon hearing the man’s voice again. The red head had never been so happy to have a telepath as a boyfriend as he was right at that moment. Michael felt the smallest of smiles unwillingly crawl onto his facial features as he remembered he was never really caught off from his boyfriends thanks to Geoff’s abilities, only to realize a second later that he didn’t hear the others through the mind link.

I’m here. It’s alright buddy, I’m right here with the others, we’re all fine but please tell me you two are okay. Are you together? 

Geoff answered his questions, soothing his worried just like he always did. Michael was thankful the others got out of the wave’s path in time and that they weren’t hurt. He was also thankful for the familiarity and security Geoff’s mind link provided because now he had something else to focus on other than the increasing pain as he fought against the current in hopes of finding Gavin.

You’re hurt! And what do you mean finding Gavin? He’s not with you?! 

Geoff’s outburst made Michael’s heart drop for an entirely different reason not related to the chaos surrounding him. The man always knew where they were…

I’m fine, and no we got separated after being hit by the wave. I’m going to go look for him now. I need your help.   
Geoff was silent for longer than Michael was comfortable with. 

You can’t reach him, can you?!

He was met by silence once more; Michael didn’t need him to confirm his statement, the silence was enough of an answer.

No.

Geoff’s words hunted him as he continued push himself forward but they served as good fuel to restart his fight against the current. He knew what that meant; it meant that Gavin was either unconscious or he was…

He finally pushed off the wall, with every kick or stroke his back screamed at him to stop moving but he ignored it, with every wave that pushed him back, he fought harder, with every breath he took he thought of Gavin. He thought how scared or hurt his boy must be and how he had to find him, he had to save him, there was no other alternative because there was no world Michael could imagine living in where his boy wasn’t in it. So he swam and he fought until his arms hurt and his head felt like it was going to split open and then he kept fighting…

I’ll find him Geoff, don’t worry. I won’t stop until I find him…

As he talked to Geoff, he felt it; at first he thought he was getting stronger due to adrenaline since his back didn’t hurt as much anymore but he soon realized that was not the case. The current he was struggling against just…stopped. He could swim freely now and Michael didn’t waste a second before shooting off like a rocket. He didn’t know what caused it to stop but he didn’t care, he was just grateful because now he had a bigger chance of finding Gavin faster. A few seconds into his search, Michael finally realized why everything looks so much more blurry than usual under the water, other than the fact is he probably has a concussion. 

He lost his glasses at some point but Michael didn’t pay much attention to that and focused on the matter at hand. When he was moving obstacles from his path he noticed the current didn’t stop completely but it wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be and that’s all that mattered to him. He searched frantically for Gavin in all directions, moving debris and trying his best not to think about the people he saw swimming past him, or the people he saw dragging others, who were dreadfully still, to the surface. 

And then he saw it, a glimpse of blond by the parking lot, kicking his legs upwards and trying to swim as best he could. The figure was completely unmistakable to the man as he would recognize it anywhere, even with a concussion and no glasses to speak of. He swam towards him at record speed, watching the blurry figure of his boyfriend obviously struggling to hold what little air he had left as to not pass out. 

Michael knew that from how deep they were, the way the blond held his mouth and nose in a desperate attempt to hold in whatever measly amount of air he had and from watching how the his next kick was weaker than the last, that Gavin wasn’t going to make it anywhere near the surface of the water.

The good news was he didn’t have to…

Michael grabbed Gavin’s shoulders from behind and spun him around to face him, almost scaring the other man out of his skin, before promptly pressing his lips against the blond’s. He breath into his mouth as much air he possibly could; he felt the moment Gavin recognized him and hug him tightly, holding on to him like a life line. The blond greedily took in all the air Michael had to offer. And for all the times they had kissed underwater, Michael thought this one was the most memorable because this time was where it actually counted, he found him just in the nick of time.   
I got him Geoff. I found him! He’s okay. 

 

Oh thank fuck!

Michael could practically sense the older man’s relieve through the link.

Geoff, could you…

The telepath knew what Michael needed of him right now and while he was against this in normal circumstances, he knew it was necessary. It only took a second for Geoff to find Gavin’s mind now since he was with the other man but it took longer than usual for him to break down his barriers that were designed to keep him out. 

Gavin, are you ok? 

Geoff, I’m fine. Where are you guys? Michael, he found me just when I thought I was going to drow-

I would never allow that to happen.

Gavin jumped in his boy’s arms at the ferocity of his statement. In the shock of having his shields tore down and his equal excitement of hearing Geoff’s voice, didn’t realized the three of them were linked together. 

I will always find you Gavin.

Michael’s irregular and batted breaths due to the exercise and pain became calmer and slower as he held on to the blond and pulled him closer.

I will never let anything like this happen again, I promise.  
Michael…

He didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to. Gavin only held on tightly as the pains slowly subsided from his chest and he let those familiar muscular arms hold him, and calm his frantic heart. 

Michael, how did this happen?

I don’t know, but we better leave and find the others before another wave hits. Geoff, where are you?

We’re on the roof of a bike store, three doors down from our regular hamburger joint. It’s a two story red and white building. You can’t miss it. We’ll be waiting for you.

Alright, tell the others we are on our way. Gavin, can you swim?   
I can swim but if I need more air…

Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Are you ready? Take a deep breath…

When Michael felt Gavin do what he instructed, he leaned back and stared at the others blurry face. He smiled reassuringly as he released him from his hold and took his hand instead. Only when Gavin gave a shaky smile back did he turn and started swimming towards the others. He only had been swimming for mere second when he heard Gavin cry out his name.  
Michael, your head, it’s bleeding.

The panic tone made Geoff react immediately.

He’s bleeding?! Shit. You said you were fine.

Calm down Geoff, this is nothing. 

Nothing?! Michael, you’re going to bleed out. How did you not notice you were losing so much blood?

Gavin, stop! We don’t need to worry the others any more than they already are. Besides, there’s nothing we could do at the moment so come on; we need to keep moving. 

Gavin, is it a lot of blood?

Yes! 

Gavin! I said stop.

Michael shut the hell up. Gavin, listen to me. We need to stop the bleeding quickly. Do you still have your shirt on? 

Yes, I do.

Good. Now, take it off and wrap it around Michael’s head tightly, use it to stem the blood flow until we get him to a hospital or at least until we find a healer. 

We shouldn’t be wasting our time; another wave can hit any second…

Michael’s words drifted off as Gavin kissed him again, savoring the oxygen the red head provided before pulling back and peeling off his shirt.

Michael, do as Geoff says and hold still for a second.

The red head really resented Gavin’s habit of wearing a shirt to go swimming right now, even if it was to protect the pale man from the sun. He did as he was told and when he felt Gavin finish wrapping his shirt on his head, effectively slowing the bleeding for the time being, he took his hand in one quick motion and started to swim again. There were no protests this time as they swam silently through the destruction. 

Only now did Michael realize as he passed by stores and souvenir shops, just how deep their impromptu natural pool really was. It completely covered the food shacks, houses and the pier stores that were one story high, almost reaching the second story windows of the taller buildings. He quickly wondered why the water hadn’t drained yet, and why it seemed to get higher instead of retreating after the wave hit but he decided to think about those types of things when Gavin isn’t 20 feet or more below the surface and depending on him for survival.

They only had to stop one more time on their way to the bicycle store so Gavin could get more oxygen but other than that they didn’t let anything get in the way of seeing their boys again. When they finally reached the building Geoff described, Michael and Gavin nearly had a heart attack as they both felt themselves being lifted upwards and soon after that their bodies broke the surface at a startling speed. 

As they reached the top of the building, the first thing they saw was Ray with his arms spread out in front of him as a smile broke out on his face upon seeing them. The telekinetic slowly drew his arms in and the duo quickly found themselves each wrapped in strong arms. Michael fell into Jack’s warm embrace but soon felt Geoff join in and he couldn’t help but hug them back. Gavin was caught midair by Ryan and held gently but fiercely. The second Ryan released him; Gavin was almost tackled to the ground by Ray and hugged so tightly that Gavin swore for a second that the raven man also had super strength.

“You two scared the shit out of us! We thought you died when Geoff couldn’t reach you.” Ray exclaimed as he embraced a gasping blond, inhaling precious oxygen into his air deprived lungs. Michael on the other hand seemed unfazed apart from the sharp intake of breath he took as one of the two men hugging him squeezed his back too tightly. “As if I could drown or let any of you do so…” The red head mumbled into the fire user’s shoulder right, not letting go despite the pain. He felt Geoff’s presence disappear from his back at his statement and a big hand gently grab his shoulder to turn him slowly to face the other Gent.

“You can’t drown but you could’ve still been killed with the all the debris and sharp objects floating around. You’re head wound is evidence enough of that.” Geoff’s solemn response reminded him of the pain on the back of his head which he had pushed to the back of his mind the second he saw Gavin. “But hey…” The man continued, his gaze softening at the sight of his two boys back within arm’s reach.

I’m glad you’re both alright…

The words that echoed in his mind were enough for Michael to hug the man to him, once again ignoring the pain and stiffness from his now aching limbs.

I’m glad you guys are okay too. 

We were lucky we weren’t on the beach when it happened but we felt guilty we couldn’t do anything to help you two even though we should have tried to do more-

Don’t! Don’t say that, you did enough and I think I speak for both of us when I say we were more than happy to know you guys weren’t underwater as well. It was hell down there Geoff and you shouldn’t feel guilty, none of you guys should. It wasn’t your fault…

I know but… 

“Michael?” Both men separated as Ryan called the red head over, worry and relief evident on the man’s features. Turning back to the other Gent he was still clinging onto, he said, “We’ll talk more later, alright?” At Geoff’s nod, Michael released him and walked into the waiting arms of his taller boyfriend.

“I’m glad you made it back in one piece and thank you for saving Gavin.” The gentle giant mumbled into his shirt covered hair. “No need to thank me, his my boi. You all are, I would’ve done it for all of you all the same if you were all in there but thank fuck you weren’t, am I right?!” The red head chuckled as he felt Ryan’s chest vibrate softly with laughter at his half-assed attempt to soothe over the tense atmosphere surrounding the group.

“Yeah, but…”He felt Ryan pull away and start fidgeting with the fabric on his head in order to lift it and inspect the damage. “I wish you two were as lucky as us and weren’t in the beach either. This looks bad, Michael. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible.” He felt the man’s fingers gently move his hair out of the way in order to see the wound. 

“It’s not a big deal, Ryan. I had worse!” He barely finished his sentence before he felt someone hugging him from behind, sending a shot of pain up his spine. He stiffened momentarily as he was not expecting it but soon found relaxing into the hold as the perpetrator spoke. “Stop trying to make yourself seem invincible. And after what you both put us through, you better let us fuss over you as much as we want, idiot.” Michael would have thought that Ray wasn’t better happy right now but the other man’s tight hug said otherwise. The red head silently resigned himself to his fate upon hearing the raven’s words. “Whatever you say, sir…you win.” He replied as his arms came up to hold the ones clinging to his chest.

“You got that right! Now sit down before you pass out from blood loss.” He didn’t protest when Ray let him go and Ryan guided him by the shoulder to a corner on the edge of the roof and gently instructed him to sit before calling Jack over. The ginger was checking on Gavin, hand caressing his back softly and asking him about his injuries as he watched Geoff hug the life out of the blond. At the mention of his name he left the duo after making sure Gavin was alright and hastily crossed the roof and knelt down in front of Michael. 

Out of the six of them, Jack was the most experienced with first aid since he was the only one who has actually taken an official course on the subject, and had gained enough experience taking care of plenty of injuries after a lot of the Lads plans went south, which unfortunately for them was an often occurrence. 

Jack got to work on removing the shirt on Michael’s head and carefully inspecting the wound before slowly re-wrapping the fabric on the man’s head, making sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding. “It not too deep but it’ll need stitches. What worries me the most right now is the alarming amount of blood loss. I can’t do much without a suture kit or a healer present but my first priority right now is stemming the blood flow. ” The ginger explained as he pressed a hand to Michael’s wound making the other man flinch. “Sorry but it needs to be done. At this rate you’ll pass out.” 

“It’s fine. I doesn’t hurt that much.” Michael didn’t bother telling the man how dizzy he was feeling or how much it did hurt him to have his hand pressing on the wound because he knew the fire user only had his best interest at heart, and he also didn’t need to worry the man any more than he already was. Jack’s words made Geoff and Gavin walked over to them quickly and Michael was immediately bombarded by questions from a fretting Gavin. He tried his best to reassure the man he was fine but the stern look the other four men surrounding him threw his way quickly made him shut up. 

Geoff suddenly piped up, asking what happened after they left the beach, for which Michael was grateful for since it momentarily took the focus off him. “There was a group of teenagers bullying this other kid who they thought had no powers. Turns out, he was actually a water elemental and well…” Michael raised his arms and waved them around; the others didn’t need further explanation since their surroundings got the red heads point across. 

“Yeah, I didn’t see when the fight started but Michael did and he went to stop the kids from using their powers and hurting the other boy. But he was hysterical and out of nowhere this huge wave appeared. I was frozen still until Michael started screaming at me. I didn’t know how to react and when I finally snapped out of it to run, it was too late.” A shiver ran up Gavin’s spine, hugging himself as the horrifying memory of the wave towering over him flashed in his mind and with it the sense of helplessness. Seeing this, Ryan wrapped an arm over the blond drawing him close to his chest in other to console him, ignoring how his shirt stuck uncomfortably to him as a result of hugging his two dripping wet boyfriends.

“Holy dicks, to think a kid this all this…” Geoff sounded as flabbergasted as they all felt. 

To witness such power in the hands of a child was a truly frightening thing, especially considering that from what they understood, the boy’s powers kicked in for the first time in possibly the most terrifying way. 

For a second no one spoke, for the first time all six of them took in the sight of the massive destruction and chaos they had the misfortune of witnessing and being a part of. Ray was the first to break the silence.

“Shouldn’t we be helping other people?” The man saw Jack, Gavin and Michael’s nod of agreement but Geoff was the first to answer.

“I would want to, you know that but we can’t save them all Ray. There’s got to be hundreds of people in the same situation Gavin and Michael were in a few minutes ago. And the only person who’s equipped with the perfect powers in order to help others and has a high chance of not getting hurt is Michael, and there no way in hell I’m letting you go back down there. I mean no offense Michael, but you look like shit.” At that everyone turned to look at the man, really taking in his state, they realized how much of a close call it had been even for someone who could breather underwater. The man on the floor did not make a pretty sight as he swerved slightly from side to side, face pale as a sheet due to blood loss, with a blood soaked T-shirt on his head as shivers racked his frame as a combination of the cold air on his wet skin and adrenalin leaving his body. 

“Jeez Geoff, thanks.” It was the only thing Michael could come up with as he tried to not vomit from how fast the world was spinning around him. “I’m serious Michael; you’re in no condition to help others right now. The only other two that can replace you is Ryan, who can’t go down there for the very same reason the rest of us can’t, meaning oxygen, and Ray who has a long range power. In other words, I say we stay here and help those we can spot from this roof. Ray, you can use your powers to bring more people up here, right?” The raven nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve no problem with that, it barely takes any energy but I feel like we should be doing something more.” The others showed various levels of understanding, the most vocal being Gavin.

“I know what you mean Ray but like I said, if we go down there we’re just going to get hurt and what good those that do to anyone if we’re dead?” He knew he sounded harsh and the others just wanted to help those in need but he would always put his boy’s well beings over strangers or himself. If that made him the bad guy, Geoff will take that any day over having to bury one of the men he loved…

The group silently sighed in defeat as they realized their leader had a point. Another thing, they realized was that from their vantage point they couldn’t see any other survivors, and that was a scary realization.

They didn’t know how bad this could get or what dangers laid inside the murky sea water littered. They could only hope no one died and try to help as many people as possible from where they were.

“I agree with you but you’re forgetting about something Geoff.” When the man in question only raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack, waiting for the ginger to elaborate. “Your powers, you can use them for good. You can guide others to safety using your telepathy.” Everyone perked up at that and started encouraging the heavily tattooed man. “I don’t feel comfortable invading others thoughts like that, besides there’s so many of them.” Geoff looked at the sea below them, eating away at building, feeling overwhelmed.

The Gent felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey, if I had to bet money on someone pulling something this grand scale off, it would be you Geoff. I’ve never in my life met a stronger and talented telepath than you. You can do this…” He didn’t know what to say to that as he stared into his boyfriends eyes, he knew every word the man said was sincere and that all in itself was both heartwarming and a whole new level of overwhelming. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. Jack’s right, you got this Geoff!” Ryan said when he didn’t see Geoff react beyond his normally sleepy eyed widening. “Damn right, you can totally do this man. Have some faith! Besides, I doubt people will care under the circumstances since you’re saving their asses.” The youngest of the Lads piped in soon followed by Gavin who started cheering Geoff on. Michael was the last to agree but he made his opinion clear with simple thumbs up and a wide grin thrown Geoff’s way, as soon as the man locked eyes with him. 

The oldest Gent took a deep breather before saying he’ll give it a shot causing a cheer to erupt from the group. Geoff shook his head before turning and walking to the edge of the building before glancing down at the water a mere few feet below. He felt Ray stand next to him, and that made his confidence rise; knowing he had a strong telekinetic like the raven had his back. “Are you ready?” As soon as the smaller man nodded, the tattooed man turned once facing forward and closed his eyes in concentration. The first thing he did was disconnect his mind link he had with his boys, but he did not block them out so he could hear them if anything else happened and they needed to contact him, and he concentrated on the multiple minds he could feel all around them. 

There were so many, all of them washed over him like a cascade at once the second he let down his guard and let them in. It took everything in him not to scream and put his shields up again, knowing these people needed him. These people need his guidance and that thought was enough for his weak knees to stop shaking, his hammering heart slowed down a bit and his trembling hands stopped. 

Actually, everything stopped, his nerves, the sound of his boyfriend breathing next to him, his own drumming heart beat in his ears, the voices coming from behind him, even the sounds from the ocean under his feet as it swept everything away. It all just stopped…

All Geoff could hear now was a cacophony of voices and screams. He grabbed the first one he could get and held on, blocking out all the others for the moment.

Help me, oh god. I’m going to die here. Sophie, where are you? God, someone please!

Don’t worry, I’ll help you get to safety but you need to listen to everything I say, alright?

The man Geoff formed a mind link with was obviously stunned to hear a voice he did not recognize inside his head and he started flipping out until the telepath interrupted him.

Sir, calm down. My name is Geoff, I’m a telepath. I’m here to help you. What’s your name? 

Lucas, my name is Lucas.

Alright Lucas, what happened to your leg?

The stranger was obviously badly shaken from the events. And from what Geoff could catch, the man’s leg was badly hurt.  
How did you…ah telepath right, umm. Something impaled my leg and it’s still in there, some type of metal rod. I don’t know what it is, all I know it’s I’m bleeding a lot and it hurts like hell, I can’t move it anymore. I lost my girlfriend too, Sophie, god I hope she’s okay. I don’t know what to do…

Okay, I’ll look for her, don’t worry but I need to help you first. Where are you Lucas? Show me where you are.  
Show you? I don’t know how.

Yes you do, the same way you’re talking to me right now. Focus on my voice and look at your surroundings. As if you’re taking a photograph with your mind…show it to me.

Lucas did as he was told and a second later Geoff got a perfect picture of the man’s location and the building around him. He was at the shake shack, two streets over, holding onto the establishments sign as to not be pulled away by the sea.   
Got it! I know where you are. I need you to use your powers and push yourself towards the shipment truck a few feet to your left. Climb on its roof before it sinks completely and use it to reach the emergency staircase of the building next to it. It’s pretty close; you should be able to reach it. You think you can do that for me, buddy?

I can’t use my powers, my leg hurts too much to concentrate. And the truck is too far, I won’t make it. I can’t even swim anymore, I’ll drown Geoff. 

No, you won’t. You can do this. I looked into your memories; I know how strong of an air elemental you are. You’ll make it!  
No, I won’t. I’ll die here. I’ll bleed out before anyone finds me. Fuck…

If you can’t do it for me or even for yourself, do it for Sophie. She needs you alive, man.

Sophie… I wish she was here. She has super strength, she could’ve have dragged my sorry ass over there in a second with no problems.

She sounds amazing. 

She is or was…

Don’t think like that. You don’t know, she could still be alive. Do you really believe she would die that easily?  
Honestly, no, you’re right. Not my Sophie, she’s as brave and resilient as they come. She wouldn’t be killed so easily. I only wish I was as strong as her.

You don’t need to have super strength for that, you can be just as brave and strong, and it start here. You need to survive to be able to see her again. So Lucas, what do you say?

He can feel the man pondering his words, deciding if should stay clinging onto the sign riddled with fear or take a chance and try to fight for his life in order to see another day. Lucas came to a decision.

I’ll try, but could you stay, please. I’m scared!

Of course, buddy. I’m right here.

When he heard the telepath's reassuring words, Lucas felt his resolve strengthen at the thought of seeing his girlfriend again. He closed his eyes, trying to focus off the excruciating pain on his leg and summoned his powers. It took him a minute, the wound not helping him in his endeavors but when he was able to call upon the winds they, like during the majority of his life, answered. 

Lucas felt the pressure, familiar and comforting surround his body; he felt the gentle embrace of his longtime friend and that made everything a lot better. When opened his eyes and let go of the sign, he felt himself floating into the air. Lucas surprised both Geoff and himself by not only bypassing the telepath’s plan completely and simple floating to the roof the other man indicated but also by simple having the energy to do so. 

I did it, I landed on the roof. Holy shit, I can’t believe I had enough power still in me to pull that off. 

I knew you had it in you! 

That makes one of us then but in all seriousness Geoff, thank you! I wouldn’t have found the will to do this if it wasn’t for you. So thank you for everything.

No problem, I wish I could do more to help you with your injuries though but I’m glad I could help in some way. I need to go now! There are others who need me. Take care Lucas and hold on a little longer. I’ll send a healer your way if I find one.   
Yeah sure, of course. Thanks again and if you find Sophie…

I’ll send her your way immediately and let you know.

I appreciate it, thanks again Geoff and good luck.

Thanks buddy!  
With that Geoff broke the link and moved down to the next person, all the while hoping to run into Sophie soon and make sure she was okay. The same thing he went through with Lucas happened with the others he found, first they would panic at hearing his voice, but later calmed down when he explained he was a telepath and he meant no harm. He did this with dozens upon dozens of people, all victims of the kid’s unfortunate attack. Some people were fast to recognize him as a telepath and listened to his advice immediately, letting Geoff move on to help the next person quickly. Others were reacted similarly to Lucas, panicking, saying they couldn’t use their powers or that their powers were useless in that situation, needing encouragement but eventually Geoff, like with Lucas, convinced them and helped them to higher ground.  
The people who were close to them were giving directions to help them find Geoff and the others, and as soon as they were in sight, Ray took over the show, effortlessly lifting people out of the water and setting them on their roof. He did this for quite some time until their roof was too packed to hold any more people without it being a problem so he started setting the others he rescued on the neighboring building’s rooftops. 

Some were only bruised or had some scratches on them like Gavin but others had deep cuts or things ebbed in them. And just like Geoff was able to speak to two people at a time, Ray carried more than one at a time as well. One of these occasions was a pair of friends; one guy was holding the limp body of his friend in his arms as Ray fished them out of the water. For a second everyone thought the guy was dead but the friend informed them he was unconscious but breathing. A collective sigh of relief washed through all of the except Geoff who was not even aware of the scare his boyfriends just had, too focused on his mission to help as many people as he could. 

The two men worked tirelessly for the better part of half an hour without a hitch, leaving their boyfriends to attend to their fellow survivors, before everyone felt the buildings they were standing on start to shake. Fear of another incoming wave was the predominant emotion in everyone but that was not the cause of the ground’s shaking. Some thought it was an earthquake but before anyone could voice this, a mountain of dirt and sand suddenly appeared to far off to their right, pushing water and buildings away like they were nothing. The mountain only kept growing as everyone but Geoff stared in stunned silence.

When the ground stopped moving and the enormous mountain stood still in the distance, Geoff who had not shown any outward emotions since he started, smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“What the hell…” Ray said to no one in particular as he too stared at the mountain and wondered what just happened, that is until he noticed what was on the flat top of the dirt pile.

People, dozens of survivors with injuries and various levels of exhaustion but alive all the same, were on the dirt mountain. No one could believe their eyes, shock settling in at the sight of so many people being rescued at once.   
Silence surrounded the rooftops as everyone stared and took it all in before bursting out in happiness, glad to see their fellow man overcome this tragedy. The others on the mountain following suit, cheering and waving, asking about their condition and if they needed assistance. As Jack took the initiative and told them of their injured, asking if they had a healer in their group, Ray and the others spotted the earth elemental responsible for the miraculous save and impressive entrance. But what shocked them the most wasn’t the man’s power, but the fact that it just wasn’t any earth elemental.  
“Burnie!” Gavin shouted as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The others echoing Gavin’s surprise, none of them knew their boss was at the beach today as well. When the group saw his kids at his sides sporting swimsuits, the reason why the man was there became obvious. 

The earth elemental only waved and smiled in excitement at seeing them all alive and well, not showing any signs of surprise when he spotted them, it was as if he already knew, which prompted Jack to ask. “A little voice inside my head told me you were here too and where to find you.” At the man’s answer, all the AH members turned to Geoff in unison, staring at the man, knowing the telepath found his boss and longtime friend him and told him they were there. 

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Ryan was the first to voice his opinion on the matter. “Yeah, I didn’t see that one coming.” Michael replied weakly. His bleeding had stop a while ago but he still felt woozy. 

“Don’t worry boys, the Calvary has arrived.” That was the last thing they heard his boss yell before a man who was previously on laying down at Burnie’s feet a few seconds ago, climb to his feet and picked up the young woman who was hovering over him, then he flew off the mountain and headed their way. The man landed next to Jack and the others before gently setting the woman on her feet. 

“Hello, my name is Claire and I’m a healer. Is there anyone who needs my assistance?” Everyone on that roof couldn’t have been more delighted to hear the word s “I am a healer” since there were in fact a lot of people there who were injured, some of whom were in critical state.

Claire started healing people as soon as Jack pointed them out; she worked on everyone on their roof quickly and efficiently before she was flown to the next by the same man that brought her to theirs. Meanwhile, they felt the effects of Burnie using his powers again in the form of more tremors as the ground beneath them shock more and more, soon followed by smaller mountains of earth emerging from the water, lifting survivors with them. Some jumped from their private towers of earth onto roofs while others, too injured or tired, stayed and laid their faith in the steady hands of their friend.   
Little by little more people appeared, using their abilities to help total strangers. There were water elementals trying to get rid of the overflowing sea, another telekinetic like Ray started helping people get to higher ground, earth elementals and telepaths alike joining Burnie and Geoff’s efforts. Jack even saw another woman flying by carrying a kid and her dog, setting them on a roof before flying off to rescue more people while Ryan watched speedsters running on water as if it was cement, collecting survivors and setting them on high ground before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

On the other hand, Ray nearly had a heart attack when a man appeared out thin air right next to him, carrying an unconscious and bloody teenager. He set the kid down and when Claire was called over to heal him, the man teleported away, leaving no trace of him, except for the teen at Ray’s feet.

The second Michael was healed he got up from his spot and walked around, looking at the other new residents of their refuge. Taking in the incredible sights of people using their God given abilities to help others, perfect strangers they had no ties to…it gave him hope.

But it also ignited a fire, deep within him. He wanted to help too but he didn’t know how since all he could do was breathe underwater. Michael stared dejectedly at what he as a kid thought as his second home before it dawned on him why the water looked…different.

“It’s rising.” He exclaimed, heart pounding in his chest at an alarming rate. “What?” Gavin asked confused as he joined his boyfriend on the ledge. When he looked down he noticed what Michael meant. “Bloody hell, the water is still rising.” Jack and Ryan ran to their sides to look and realized the statements were true. When Michael and Gavin arrived the water was just below the window panes of the bicycle store but now it completely passed it by more than a foot. 

Unlike Michael who was still delirious from blood loss up until a few minutes ago, the others did notice the water was rising inch by inch about 20 minutes but they assumed it will stop and drain away eventually, especially after they saw water elementals pulling it back where it belongs on the ocean. They didn’t mention this to people who were too tired or hurt to notice as to not cause a panic but now that they see it’s not draining and it has in fact risen a few feet in a span of minutes, worry and panic was growing in all of them. A lot murmurs started going around, they got louder and louder to the point that they could be heard from Burnie’s mountain. The man was in the dark and did not know the cause of his friends panic since he did not have a reference point to the water levels as they did. 

The earth elemental grew anxious and worried for his friends but he couldn’t leave his kids on the his dirt mountain alone under these circumstances so he did the next best thing, and reached out for a certain telepath he knew would always answer. And answer he did, Geoff explained the situation as he heard it multiple times in the form of panic and frantic thoughts, crammed into his mind and advice his boss not to tell the others with him to avoid the mass panic he had on his hands from spreading to his group. Burnie heeded the advice and restrained from telling his group of survivors the cause of the distress, telling them nothing is not to worry while simultaneous running ideas by Geoff, carefully considering their next course of action. 

Back on the roofs, people were panicking saying they should make a break for it, try to find higher ground except there was no higher ground near them. The taller buildings were either too far or already packed with people. And with no rescue choppers or vehicle in sight as of yet, they knew they were on their own. 

Not for the first time, Michael wondered why the water didn’t simply retreat back to the ocean like it does after a natural Tsunami.

I think I just found the reason.

Geoff’s voice replying to his thoughts scared Michael as the man hadn’t talked to him for a while now.

Geoff? What did you find?   
The answer came in the form of a mental image from someone elses underwater view of a sphere. The sphere was moving, circling the water around something but not touching it. That something was the boy Michael tried to help, the boy responsible for the catastrophe and more importantly as of right now, the boy responsible for the drastic increase of the water levels that could reach them any second.

Feeling a sense of purpose rise in him, Michal knew what he had to do but he knew his boyfriends wouldn’t make it easy for him.

Yeah because it could get you killed, Michael.   
Geoff…

Yeah?

Shut up and keep doing what you’re doing.

With that Michael effectively shot his boyfriend out and turned to Ray. “Hey, Ray could you do me a favor?”   
“Um, I’m kind of busy saving lives but sure. What do you need?” The raven retorted as he set yet another group of people down on the relative safety of the rooftop across from theirs. 

“Do you see that patch of water over there, where it’s clear of all debris?” 

“Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“Set me down over there.”

Silence was his answer before a chorus of undignified “what’s” came from 4 other boyfriends. 

“You want to go back in the water after what happened? Michael, have you gone completely bonkers?” Gavin asked grabbing onto the red head and shaking him. “Apparently yes, and he also forgot how Claire just healed his head and back too. Look, Michael I don’t know what you’re thinking but we already discussed this and reached a consensus that going in the water was a bad idea.” Jack, ever the voice of reason tried to talk some sense into him.

“I agree with them. What do you plan on achieving by going back in there anyways?” Ryan added, shocked at the red head’s ludicrous idea. 

“I plan to put an end to this and there’s nothing you can say to stop me so either help me get in the water safely or watch me blindly dive in head first. Your choice, Ray!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more installment to go and we're done with this story. I hope you guys liked it and thank you so much for reading and for your kudos. Be sure to comment down below, tell me what your thoughts are and if you have any prompts regarding this story, please send them my way via the comments or my twitter account, @GirlinBlue2364. Follow me to stay updated on all my stories. Have a good one and see you next soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that for chapter one, let me know what you think in the comment section below. Remember that chapter 2 is all set to go and will be posted this Monday so stay tuned.
> 
> I hope you liked it and have a great weekend!


End file.
